


Such a Great Opportunity

by maddiebug, SpiderMad (maddiebug)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: First spiderverse fic, based off of a tumblr post, hope y'all like this, miles morales is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/SpiderMad
Summary: Miles gets a very prestigious internship with one of the greatest minds in science, Dr. Olivia Octavius, aka Doc Ock.He can't say no.Like literally can't, his parents won't let him, without reason, and he's not about to reveal that he's Spiderman.So what other choice does he have?





	1. Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I hope y'all like this. I'm super excited to write as miles. I love the spiderverse.

To say that Miles Morales had been stressed, when his teacher told him to stay after class to talk, was an understatement.

He wasn't stressed, he was freaking out. 

His heart was speeding up, his palms were sweaty. 

And he couldn't focus on the rest of the lesson.

Unfortunate, really, because he was in theoretical physics, one of his favorite classes.

The tik-tok of the clock reminded him of each passing second. 

One second closer to....

Miles wasn't sure actually.

Mrs. Green had just said that they needed to talk. That didn't sound good. But Miles was pretty sure he didn't do anything.

He had a fairly good grade in the class.

He shouldn't get into any trouble. He hadn't broken any rules since the spiderverse incident.

Miles went to school every day, for the most part, and was (usually) on time. (Other than the fact he was constantly lying and hiding the truth about being the New Spider-Man,) Miles was a good kid.

And most of his grades were A's. 

The only thing he could think of that could have gotten him in trouble was his identity. But that was impossible. No one knew he was Spider-Man. Miles was careful to be careful about that. His own family didn't know.

So that couldn't be it.

Why then, did his teacher need to talk to him? 

Miles had no idea.

As the bell rang and everyone left the room, he sat there in awkward silence.

Just waiting.

"Don't look so scared Morales, you're not in any trouble." His teacher chuckled.

He took a breath. "I'm not?"

"No. Of course not." Mrs. Green frowned, "Unless you did something-"

"No. I didn't do anything." Miles blurted out. Hopefully that was convincing. Who was he kidding. That was exactly what a guilty person would say.

"Great. In that case, I just want to say I loved your paper."

"I- really? Thanks." 

"I haven't seen anything like it in years. The multiverse theory is such a complicated, confusing topic and you seem to fully understand it."

"I wouldn't say I fully understand it, but I have some idea." It was a bit of an understatement. Miles only vaguely understood. He got the basic concepts, but...

"Most of my students only have a vague grasp of what it really means. If I'm being honest, you explained it better than I could have."

"Wow." Miles blinked. "I just listened to everything you taught us in class."

"And you applied it to current events."

"I did?" Miles paused. Oh she meant when he 'hypothetically' talked about different Spider-Men in different universes. "You mean my one mask, many people theory?"

"Exactly. I loved how you put it. There's an unlimited amount of universes, each just a little different. Spider-Man may have been Peter Parker here, but in another universe he's a pig, or there is no Spider-Man at all, but a whole team of heroes. I could really see your creativity."

Miles froze. She had really closely read the paper. "Yeah. It's easier to think of it in hypothetical situations than just listing theories."

"And your references to shrodingers cat theory... it was truly incredible."

That had been the result of a weird spiral through Wikipedia one night. "Yeah I just find all of this very fascinating." Miles was lying through his teeth. 

"It was truly interesting to read and very informative. I'm so proud to have you as a student, but I feel like you already know more than I can teach you."

Miles frowned. "So what does that mean for me? Do I have to switch classes this late in the year? That could mess with my gpa and-"

"No, nothing of the sort. I put your paper into some scholarship applications and opportunities and such for you."

"Thanks, but I could've done that myself." Miles frowned. "I'm glad you liked my paper, but I really need to get to class." He turned towards the door. "Have a good day."

"Wait. I wanted to tell you, that you're qualified for an internship."

He turned around. "I am?"

"A very prestigious one. Unpaid, but it will give you some college credit, and experience, with one of the top scientists in our city. She read your paper and wants your help. With science."

"But I'm just me." Miles frowned. "I barely know anything in theoretical physics."

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Miles."

"Have you told my parents yet?"

"No, I wanted to let you know first. But I scheduled a meeting with them for next week to let them know the great news."

"Yeah. Theyll be so proud. I've been working so hard just to go to school here. And they'll totally support me no matter what." Except with the whole Spider-Man thing.

"Any parent would be proud if their child got this internship."

"Yeah."

"Dr. Olivia Octavius doesn't just let anyone work with her. It's a great opportunity."

As in Doc Ock? His worst enemy? Who literally tried to destroy him and every other Spiderman?

There was no way that  _that_ internship could go wrong.

Miles froze. "How could I possibly say no?" No really. He needed an excuse. And fast. Preferably a non-Spider-Man one. "My parents will totally want me to do this." 

"Ill set up that meeting right away."

"How can I say no to this?" Miles repeated, dumbfounded. "I really can't."

"Nope!" His teacher smiled. "You should probably get going to your next class. The bell will ring soon. I just wanted to let you know."

Miles looked at the clock. He had two minutes to get to his next class. Halfway across campus.

Impossible. 

Unless he became Spider-Man.

But that would be a stupid mistake-

One minute and thirty seconds.

 _Great_. This day just kept getting better and better.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Miles sat in the principles office, waiting.

This time, he actually was in trouble.

Somehow, he managed to scale the building and slide through the window without anyone seeing. It was impressive, really. Or it like have been if he wasn't capable of turning invisible.

No. Miles got a detention for forgetting his homework. Homework that he meant to do, but didn't have time. He couldn't exactly explain to his history teacher that he spent his free time fighting crime as Spider-Man.

Best case, the teacher would think he was a liar. Worst case, the teacher would believe him, and word would get out. His identity could be compromised.

Miles really didn't have a good option. He couldn't tell the truth without sounding insane, so for the second time that day, he almost lied... 

Then he did the worst thing of all. He manipulated the truth.

Miles took a breath and made a sad face. His lip started quivering, his eyes watery. "I'm sorry." He sniffed a little from dramatic effect. "It's just been really hard since my uncle passed away. We were really close, and-"

The teacher cut him off. "To to the principal's office."

Miles flinched. "What? I didn't do anything."

"He emailed me. I don't think you're in trouble. Just go." The teachers face softened. "Just make sure you get that paper to me by next class."

"Of course I will." It took all of Miles's willpower to walk out quietly. He almost felt like he was going to cry. He had told the truth, technically. And he couldn't stop thinking about how it ended. He really wished things were different.

Miles would do anything to get his uncle Aaron back. Well, almost anything. 

To be fair, he had exaggerated his emotional distress to get out of a detention. But it seemed like more trouble was awaiting him.

Inside the principal's office there were four people. Miles walked inside and took a seat. 

His mom smiled at him, and his dad placed a hand on his shoulder. "Im sorry son."

There was a silence that fell. Thick and impenetrable. Miles was too awkward to speak first, and no one else was about to either.

Eventually, the principal cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that Miles has been going through some stuff at home."

Miles looked around.  _I have?_ His parents nodded. He nodded. "Yeah."

Jefferson spoke first. "Losing Aaron has been hard on all of us. He and Miles were so close."

The principal nodded. "I see. And are you aware that his grades have been slipping as a result?"

Both if his parents turned to look at him.

Miles shrugged. "I'm really trying. I just... get distracted with it all, you know?"

Everyone nodded at him..

"That's why we've decided to give Miles some counseling." The principal gestured at the man besides him. "This is Miles's school counselor." Miles could have sworn that he had never seen that man in his life. "And apparently, Miles only has talked to him about class schedules. Nothing else."

Miles shrugged. "I don't like to get emotional."

"Sweetie if it's affecting you like this, maybe you should talk to someone."

"So, we are mandating weekly counseling sessions."

"What"

"During lunch." The counselor clarified. "We can just talk things out. It's not that big of a deal."

"You think I need therapy?" Miles could feel his heartbeat. "I'm fine I promise."

"It's okay to need to talk." 

Miles stood up. "Thank you, but I need to breathe." He pushed his chair away and walked towards the door. "Its too loud in here." His vision started to go fuzzy and he didn't remember how to balance.

"Son, you look a little pale. Sit down."

"Miles are you okay?"

"We believe he also might be suffering from anxiety."

"I'm. Fine." Miles closed his eyes. He took a breath and everything started to clear. "It seems like a great idea. I'm just a little stressed right now."

"Why?"

"Theoretical Physics."

"But you love that class."

"Yeah." Miles shrugged. "I was offered an internship."

His mom smiled. "Take it."

"That's the thing. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm already stressed with school and losing uncle-"

"You want distractions, right? This is perfect. Such a great opportunity."

"That's exactly what my teacher said. I uh. We are gonna have a meeting next week-"

"Actually," Mrs. Green opened the door. "We were going to have it now. Unless it's a bad time?"

"No, it's fine." The counselor stood up and walked towards the door. "See you at lunch Miles."

"Yeah. See you."

"On a more cheery note, let me start this off by saying that Miles is the best student I've had in years."

Miles stared at the clock, wishing for some sort of emergency. Was it bad to wish pain on others so you could avoid an internship? Technically it was a good internship. A very good one, for any normal person. 

But Miles wasn't a normal person. He was Spider-Man.

"I'm sorry I can't take this opportunity." Miles took a breath. "I know how much of an honor it is to be chosen, but I have enough going on. I feel like adding another stressor will just make me struggle more."

"Add another?" Mrs. Green frowned. "Miles. This is going to replace your current theoretical Physics class. Youll get the same homework as everyone else, but you will get hands on lab experience with doctor Olivia octavius."

Miles winced. "I just can't."

"That's ridiculous. Of course he can."

"But I can't."

"Why? Miles, give me one real reason, and ill stop pushing this."

"Being stressed isn't a reason, this is an amazing opportunity. It won't conflict with any extracurricular activities, as you aren't in any sports. It's a low stress internship, I've been told. No one had ever died in her lab." Miles knew that one of those was a lie. "Really, anyone else would be jumping for this internship."

"I'm not everyone else." Miles frowned. "I'm-" Spiderman.

"Going to take this internship. It'll pay for some of your college tuition." His father said.

"And you'll have a lot of fun." His mom nodded.  _Good joke. Just spidey and doc ock being science buds. Fun and totAlly not stressful beyond imagination._

Miles exhaled. He couldn't get out of this. "I guess I don't have a reason then. This is going to be quite the internship." Oh, they had absolutely no idea.

Spider-Man working in a lab with doc ock? Now that was ironic. 

Hopefully she didn't know who he was. And he would prefer to keep it that way.

No one knew that Spider-Man was Miles Morales. 

And so he had no reason to refuse the internship.

"Great." His teacher informed him. "You'll start after school Monday."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Miles felt... really out of place.

He was significantly shorter than any of the scientists walking around the building, and definitely less evil.

As he walked through the halls, he recognized more than one person who had tried to shoot at him.  His heart rate went up and his breathing quickened. Great... he was panicking already. He hadn't even seen Doc Ock yet.

Finally, he turned the corner to where her lab was. He knocked on the door. And waited. And waited.... it was starting to get awkward.

Miles started to turn around and head back to the front desk, when the door opened. He saw a familiar face. One that he wanted to avoid at all costs. This really was a mess.

From the crazy, evil face of Doctor Olivia Octavius, there was a smile. It was unsettling really. He had only ever seen her smile at the concept of someone being destroyed on a molecular level. She held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Doctor Olivia Octavius. You must be Miles."

"Y-yeah." He stuttered out and shook her hand. "Thanks for the opportunity, Dr. Octavius."

"Please." She smirked, "call me Liv."

"Oh-okay Liv." Miles frowned. She was trying to manipulate him, get in his head.

"What do you know about the multiverse?"

"You mean theoretically?"

"No. I mean really. I know you've read my work, but, from your essay at least, you know more than what I've published."

Miles shrugged. "Do I?" Did she know that he was Spiderman? His heart started pounding in his chest.

"So either you've been spying on me, or you had interaction with someone from the other worlds." She squinted. "Which one is it? You don't look like a bug, but looks can be deceiving."

Miles played dumb. Not 'whos Morales' dumb, but still. "Bug? I'm human." He laughed. "Yeah. There was a girl in my class for like a week that was from another dimension." Technically not a lie. 

"Are you absolutely sure?" She stared at him.

Miles paused. "Well, at first I thought she was crazy. She thought she was crazy. Kept talking about how everything was just a little wrong. We thought maybe she had hit her head... or something."

"Or something... is right. So what exactly made you realize she was from somewhere else?"

"Well, I've always been a fan of your work." Mostly true. "And after the loss of our great hero Spider-Man, I wanted to see if there was a way to bring him back." Little but of truth in that lie. It was more complicated than he made it sound. "And I knew that you and the powers to do it... but."

"But?" She urged him on. 

"My friend, Gwen."

"Gwen Stacy?" Doc Ock gasped. "I killed her! I mean, she died in a horrible accident that involved Spider-Man. He tried to be a hero, but he was a menace."

"A menace?"

"That's all he ever will be. He caused problems wherever he went. Some kid is trying to replace him and I hope they stop."

"But they're trying to do good." Miles defended himself. She was evil so she couldn't really talk about it.

"I hope he stops before he gets hurt, or worse, someone he loves does."

Well it's too late for that. Miles nodded. "Yeah. That makes sense."

"So, Gwen?" Ock pulled out a notebook and paper. "Tell me what you saw that made you realize she was otherworldly."

"Yeah. She started feeling sick."

"Sick?" Ock raised her eyebrows. "Don't we all get sick sometimes?"

No actually, Miles didn't get sick anymore. Neither did Gwen. Not with the spider headlong factor. "Like nauseous. And dizzy? I think. Lightheaded."

She wrote this down. "Interesting. But these could be symptoms of anything-"

"She flickered." Miles blurted out. "Right in front of my eyes. She was there and then gone and back. She felt like she was being torn apart. But before I could do anything to help her, she left. Disappeared."

"Do you think she disintegrated?"

"I hope not." Miles shook his head. "It's possible. But somehow I think she didn't. She disappeared when there were all the spider people that disappeared. I'd like to think they all made it back."

Ock snorted. "That's a sweet sentiment, but they're all menaces to society. Each and every one of them."

"Really?" Miles didn't want to pick a fight on his first day. "We I guess we are at an impasse there."

She chuckled. "You've got spunk kid. I like it. Let me show you how some of this equipment works."

Miles looked around. "I can use this stuff?"

"With proper training, yes. You're going to be studying some items from other universes."

"I am?" God. Miles hoped it wasn't people. He really didn't want to watch anyone disintegrate. "What items?"

"First something non-living. A book or rock. Then maybe an apple or plant- measuring the rate at which different things decay."

"And then we can find a cure?"

"A cure? For what?"

"The disintegrating?" Duh. Miles stared. It was the only bad thing with her machine... well not the only bad thing, but the biggest flaw, per se.

"If we find that, it would be revolutionary. Miles, that would be incredible."

"Awesome."

"And highly unlikely. This is cool stuff, but even I don't know how to limit the decay. And you can't use the machine yet." She pressed some buttons. "This summons something from an alternate dimension."

"Whoa." Miles stared as an orange appeared in the chamber. "That's amazing."

"Indeed." She nodded, pushing some more buttons. "And that is how you return it. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Perfect. You try."

Miles pressed the buttons. "Okay..." He typed in the word "rock." 

Instantly, hundreds of pebbles started appearing. They crashed and banged and dented the room.

"Shit." Ock shoved him out of the way. "I don't know what you did Miles. That shouldn't be possible." They disappeared and she shut off the machine. "That was crazy."

"Liv. I don't know what I did wrong."

"No. You did something right."

"I did?" If Ock liked it, it probably could be used for evil. So he had done something wrong.

"Yeah. You replicated the Spider-Man anomaly. The machine is supposed to only bring one item. This isn't the first time it's done this."

"Spider-Man anomaly?" He frowned.

"That's when I accidentally summoned an army of Spider-people with my machine. It was a mess."

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. I think your friend must have been one of them. Good riddance. But now I know what this means."

"What does it mean?"

"Miles, you and I have unlocked the secret to temporary limitless power."

"That's redundant." Miles didn't realize he had spiked aloud until she laughed. "I mean, really though. How doe that help us? If it all decays?"

"Youre right. Miles. We have to find a way to stop the interdimensional decay. This is revolutionary. Its going to take hours. I hope you're ready-"

"I have to be back by 8. School starts in the morning. Ill be back tomorrow at 3." Miles shrugged. "But I can stay a bit late." The way miles figures, the later he stayed, the less time Ock had to do evil.

"Well, retracting my earlier statement, tomorrow at 3 we will study rates of decay."

"Sounds like a plan." Miles nodded. "Thanks Doctor Octavius."

"Please, call me Liv. That feels too formal."

"Doc?" He suggested, mostly joking.

She shuddered. "No. I hate that."

"Doc Ock?" Miles smirked.

Olivia Octavius froze. 

Miles froze. Only her enemies called her Doc Ock.

"What did you call me?"

"What?" 

"Miles. There's no way-" she squinted. 

"Sorry I have to go Liv. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She stared. "Bug."

 Miles frowned. "What did you call me?"

"Boy. I called you boy." She lied. 

"My name is Miles. I have a nametag." With that, he walked out the door.

It was an interesting first day, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, let me know what y'all want to see miles study.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles walked into the counselors office slowly. He was fine, really. He didn't need therapy or anything. 

Maybe, if he seemed fine, it would stop. He was having a hard enough time getting everything done, and now he couldn't do homework at lunch. 

He put a smile on his face.. to forced. But he couldn't frown, or they might think something was wrong.

He sat down and waited for her to show up. 

She walked into her office, shutting the door. "Hello Miles."

"Hello?" He replied weakly. 

"I'm Dr. Connors." The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Hi Doctor-"

"But you can just call me Kelly. I'm chill like that."

Miles rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Kelly."

"You should know that everything you say here is confidential. I won't share any of it with anyone."

"Any of it?" He asked. 

"No. You can tell me anything."

He almost laughed. Yeah right. No way he was going to admit that he was Spiderman. "So what do we talk about?"

"We can talk about whatever you want to Miles. What's going on in your life."

"A lot. I don't know where to start." He was Spiderman. 

"What's stressing you out right now?"

"Uhhh." Miles paused. I don't know, maybe interning with one of the most evil minds in science? Or risking his life on a daily basis? "I think school."

"Are your classes too hard? Do you need extra help?"

"No. I just procrastinate and do everything at the last second." That was true.

She smiled a little. "I think we all do that sometimes. It's easy to ignore our problems until we have to deal with them. But it's not healthy."

"So what do I do?" Miles wanted to groan. Not be Spiderman? 

"Try to reduce your stress. Relax. Breathe. Maybe listen to some music."

"I really like the song 'Sunflower' by Most Palone. It helps me feel calm." Technically that was also true. It really had helped him turn invisible when he was trapped in Doc Ock's lab with Peter B. 

"Then listen to it. Do the things that help you calm down, and work through the things that stress you a little but at a time. Dont wait, spread your work out."

"That... actually is a good idea." If he worked on his essays a little bit each night, he would have more time to Spiderman.

"Now, can we talk about something more serious?"

"More serious than Most Palone."

"Miles." She raised an eyebrow. "Can we talk about your uncle?"

He froze. Here come the waterworks. "He was a really great guy and I miss him."

"Is there anything there that you are worried about?"

"I mean. He died so young. What if that happens to me?" As Spider-Man, Miles was at the risk of death during every fight.

"It won't. You can be strong Miles."

"Yeah I know. I just..." Miles wiped a tear away. "I'm worried."

"I get it." She passed over some kleenex. "It's hard when death is so unexpected."

"No. I'm worried about Spider-Man."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He was there when it happened. I hope he doesn't blame himself."

"I'm sure he did the best he could Miles."

"Yeah?"

"Youre safe here I promise."

"Thanks." 

"Spider-Man will never be able to hurt you here."

"Oh. Actually," Miles paused as the lunch bell rang. "Good talk I guess?" He had almost admitted he was Spider-Man.

"Yeah. It was great. I feel like we really got to the core of what was bothering you."

"Great. So we're done?" Miles almost cheered. He had come wayyy too close to admitting his identity. He couldn't risk it again. 

"Nope. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Greeeat." Mile could feel his smile falling. 

It was only a matter of time before Spider-Man got unmasked. 

Then he looked at the time. He had forgotten about his physics class.

Miles groaned and walked out of school.

It was time to dance with the devil... or at least, study science with a supervillian.

What a great opportunity. Miles wanted to sigh.

It wasn't going to get any easier from here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today my mom told me I wasn't going to get into college because I (jokingly) said I was going to write an essay about how if I had a superpower, it would be Spider-Man's powers, because he's pretty sick, but she thought I said thick (thicc?). And then asked how I would spell sick and I said sicc so she's disowning me.

Miles arrived at the lab at exactly 3:01.

 _shoot._ The last thing he needed was another tardy. He had already been late to four classes that week because of spider business, which he couldn't actually use as an excuse. 

If he got one more tardy, that would be a detention.

He was technically late, but Doc Ock wasn't a teacher. As far as he knew, she wasn't connected to the attendance. 

So, if he played it cool, he would probably be counted present.

"Hey, Liv." He slung his backpack to the ground. "What are we-"

"-Shush." She cut him off. She was leaning over a microscope, staring at something. "I can't focus with loud noise."

"What are you looking at?"

"A rock. I'm studying the rate of decay."

"But doesn't that take like thousands of years?"

Ock let out a sigh and stared at a security camera like she was on the Office. "I'm studying the particular decay. The decomposition."

"Rocks don't really decompose." He frowned.

She waved him over. "Just look."

He squinted into the microscope, adjusting the focus. "Whoa."

As he watched, some of the cells began to spontaneously combust. They burst into fragments, sizzling away, disintegrating into nothing. 

Doc Ock took the microscope back. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"It's terrifying."

"How so?"

"Imagine if that were happening to you. Little pieces of you slowly exploding, until you close enough of yourself and you die."

"It would be very painful, I'm sure, but a fascinating research process."

"Have you been able to study anything living?"

"I had some cells from an alternate Spiderman, which were radioactive and decayed rather quickly. If he had stayed another day, he probably would've died."

Miles faked shock. "The other spiderpeople were from other universes?"

"Its either that or they're highly unstable and radioactive. Maybe both." She adjusted her glasses. "We still don't understand why he became a spider."

"Do you think if you saw the cells of a different Spider-Man, you'd be able to recognize them as belonging to that family?"

"Oh for sure. They behaved differently than most cells. They had a defensive covering and sent out electrical impulses when probed."

Miles made a mental note to self-study his own cells for any trace of radioactivity, and to never let Doc Ock study his cells. "That's interesting."

"Very." Liv started organizing her desk, to allow Miles to use some equipment. "Oh, and Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"You were late."

"I was?" He laughed. "I didn't even notice."

"Yeah. I'm going to have to tell the school."

He sighed. That was going to be a detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late to my zero period too many times and got a detention and I'm salty about it.   
> Like I signed up to be at school an hour before everyone and you're going to give me a detention because I'm five minutes late to that? Ugh

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I've seen spiderverse once and it was the kisscartoon version that was low quality, not greatly recorded, but I loved it. If I missed anything or it seems super ooc let me know.  
> Also please note I do not know anything about theoretical physics aside from what I've learned from Wikipedia.  
> ....  
> New psued for Spiderman fics


End file.
